harmidomfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Korki zauroczenia
20 października, 2016 1 listopada, 2016 11 listopada, 2016 11 listopada, 2016 4 grudnia, 2016 9 grudnia, 2016 9 grudnia, 2016 26 stycznia, 2017|produkcja = 126a|widzowie = 1.84 millionów|scenariusz = Michael Rubiner|reżyser = Chris Savino|scenorys = Violaine Briat|poprzedni = "Harmi-szpital"|następny = "Tornado wspomnień"}}Korki zauroczenia '(ang. ''Study Muffin)'' — pięćdziesiąty pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu ''Harmidom oraz pięćdziesiąty pierwszy ogółem. Streszczenie Hirek dostaje korepetytora, w którym jego wszystkie siostry natychmiast się zakochują, uniemożliwiając mu naukę. Fabuła '''Prolog Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Hirek i Czarek idą ze szkoły do domu. Hirek jest zdenerwowany faktem, że dostał F (1'') z poprzedniego testu. Z tego powodu, zaczyna się obawiać, czy zda do szóstej klasy. Uświadamia sobie, że aby poprawić ocenę musi znaleźć sobie korepetytora. Na początku chciał, by została nim Hala, ale ona nie mogła się zgodzić, gdyż jej harmonogram był już zapełniony. Mimo to, Halszka chce mu pomóc i sugeruję mu, by poszukał kogoś za koledżu, w którym studenci pomagają innym w nauce, aby uzyskać dodatkowe punkty. Hirek zgodził się i od razu poszedł do uczelni. '''Poznajcie Piotra' Po chwili, Piotr, korepetytor Hirka przybywa. Siadają we dwójkę i zaczynają. W między czasie Hania rozmawia przez telefon, ale widząc Piotra upuszcza go. Później wszystkie inne siostry przychodzą (z wyjątkiem Holly) i natychmiast się w nim zakochują. Ze względu na to, że siostry i zwierzęta domowe (z wyjątkiem Geo) zaczynają tłumić Piotra, Hirek szybko go wyciąga z tłumu i idzie z nim do innego pokoju. Oporne Siostry Hirek i Piotr próbują w końcu rozpocząć lekcje, ale w każdym pokoju do którego idą znajdują się siostry podsłuchujące ich konwersację doprowadzając Hirka do szału. Ostatecznie ostatnie miejsce, w którym starają się osiągnąć jakiś postęp, to buda psa. Niestety tym razem siostry także dowiadują się o lokalizacji Piotra i próbują wejść do budy, nieumyślnie ją niszcząc. Wściekły Hirek wzywa do spotkania rodzinnego, na którym krzyczy na siostry i ojca, następnie zmusza ich do zostawienia go w spokoju, by mógł przygotować się nad nadchodzący test z Piotrem, bo inaczej nie zda. Siostry niechętnie zgodziły się. Nareszcie bez sióstr na drodze, Hirek i Piotr rozpoczynają naukę. Okazuje się, że tak naprawdę Hirek jest bardzo inteligentny i zna odpowiedzi na wszystkie jego pytania. W związku z tym oświadcza on, że jest tutaj niepotrzebny i odchodzi (ścigany przez siostry Hirka i jego ojca, który ma bzika na punkcie Wielkiej Brytanii, z której pochodzi Piotr) Czarująca nauczycielka Następnego dnia rozczarowany Hirek wraca do domu z kolejną jedynką. W ramach swojej klęski upada na podłogę leżąc na brzuchu nieumyślnie wymieniając nazwisko zastępczego nauczyciela; Pani Łagodzińskiej. Kiedy Siostry słyszą jej imię, Harma mówi mu, że pani Łagodzińska jest taką laską, że wszyscy chłopcy tracą przy niej rozum. Hirek wyjaśnia, że pani Jasia' '''złamała nogę jeżdżąc na mechanicznym byku więc zatrudniła zastępcę. Tymczasem Hirek ma retrospekcje, w której atrakcyjne spojrzenia pani Łagodzińskiej sprawiają, że stracił on swój punkt widzenia i uderzył w szafkę. To sprawia, że Hirek zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez atrakcyjność pani Łagodzińskiej obleje test. Hala ma rozwiązanie: Hirek po prostu nie może na nią patrzeć i udowadnia to na przykładzie Hani. Pyta się jej, jakie jest pełnie imię Roberta, jej chłopaka. Hania stara się odpowiedzieć na te pytanie, ale Halszka wielokrotnie pokazuje jej zdjęcie Piotra, co powoduję utratę jej koncentracji. Halszka usuwa zdjęcie Piotra z telefonu Hani, następnie zadaję to samo pytanie, na które tym razem Hanna bez problemu odpowiedziała. Hirek pomyślał, że to rzeczywiście może zadziałać i wraca z powrotem do szkoły. '''Epilog' W szkole pani Łagodzińska pozwala Hirkowi ponownie napisać test, ale tym razem Hirek piszę test w swojej szafce szkolnej, by uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z nią. Po zakończeniu testu wreszcie dostaje "A". (6'') Hirek wierzy, że ponownie zobaczy panią Łagodzińską, więc wchodząc do klasy zasłania oczy. Ku jemu zaskoczeniu pani Jasia wróciła, na wózku inwalidzkim. Podczas ćwiczeń na WFie, Hirek ma pewność, że nie zobaczy już nigdy ponownie pani Łagodzińskiej. Jednak okazało się, że Łagodzińska będzie zastępować trenera Pacowskiego, którego stopa została przejechana przez wózek inwalidzki pani Jasi. Postacie * Hirek * Hania * Jordan * Honia * Harma * Hila * Hela * Hercia * Hen * Hola * Hala * Holi (wspomniany) * Leoś * Czarek * Bogdan * Pani Łagodzińska * Pani Jasia * Piotr * Lolek * Cliff * Walt * Rdza (kamea) * Zach (kamea) * Penelopa (kamea) * Miguel (kamea) * Joy (kamea) Cytaty :'Hirek:' Muszę coś z tym zrobić, bo nie skończę szkoły! (mówiąc o jedynce z testu) :'Czarek: Szwagier, no coś ty! Bez ciebie do gimnazjum nie idę. Wpadnę w złe towarzystwo, wydziaram się i będę rzucał śmieci. :'''Halszka: Rola rodzinnego geniusza to zarówno błogosławieństwo jak i przekleństwo... No i się rymuję. Ciekawostki * To ostatni występ Czarka w pierwszym sezonie. * Odcinek ujawnia, że oczy Holi są niebieskie. * Hania faktycznie zdradza Roberta w tym odcinku. * Jest to drugi raz, gdy Hirek był czerwony ze złości. * Morał: '''Nie pozwól, aby cokolwiek odciągnęło cię od twoich obowiązków. * W sekcji '''Data Hirek napisał: Ok * To pierwszy odcinek serii i tylko jeden z sezonu 1, w którym siostra Harmidomska - Holi - jest wymieniona w całym odcinku. * To ostatni odcinek sezonu 1, w którym Hercia ma wiersz. Odniesienia * Study Muffin '''- angielska nazwa odcinka, Study Muffin jest parodią frazy "Stud Muffin", co oznacza bardzo atrakcyjnego człowieka. W tym przypadku jest nim Piotr. * '''Kaczy dzióbek - kiedy Halszka usuwa zdjęcie Piotra z telefonu Hani, widzimy jej tapetę, na której jest ona sama wykonująca selfie z kaczym dzióbkiem. * Keep Calm and Carry On - na biurku Halszki po prawej stronie, znajduje się plakat "Keep Calm and Do More Calculus", co jest odniesieniem do plakatu motywacyjnego, który stał się memem internetowym. * 'René Magritte '- surrealistyczny obraz namalowany przez Hirka podczas jego korepetycji, jest podobny do słynnego obrazu Magritte'a "Syna człowieczy". Błędy * Hela powiedziała "Ms. DiMartino", gdy Hirek wchodził do domu. * Kiedy siostry ścigają Piotra, Hania nie ma rzęs. * Podczas walki sióstr, w której próbują dostać się do Piotra, Hania trzyma kucyk Hilarii, a jej ramię okazuje się być bardzo długie. * Kiedy Hirek i Czarek zbliżają się do klasy, test Hirka znika. en:Study Muffin es:Estudioso id:Study Muffin ja:Study Muffin ru:Учитель просто класс tl:Study Muffin zh:＂读书导师＂ Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1